Darth meets Dragon
by Silverdrake
Summary: This is a slight fusion/crossover with Gundam Wing. It has no author insertions! Flames unwelcome.


AN: Silverdrake did not write this story. She was just a muse and editor. She takes no rights or clams to own anything in this story. Greyy Trespe owns none of the character's put the Nataku, but that is only in character idea. Star Wars and Gundam Wing and G belong to their respective owners. This story takes place as if an AU world of GW was entered by an AU world of SW. This resulted in the splicing of tech from both worlds into one. The Wufie of this realty is very different from the one seen tin the show so that will explain some OOCness. Wufie due to what happened in his world, which at this time I can't tell you because that is another story that Greyy is working on, has gone to the G Gundam world and outfitted his gundam accordingly. Wufie will be about 28 years old in this and will have a young daughter who I would say is about 7. Please read and enjoy!

Author: Greyy Trespe

****

Darth Meets Dragon

On the planet of Couruscant during the age of the Republic. Evil ran free through the towers of the city. 

Senator Palpatine, the malicious master of the Sith Known as Darth Sidious, consolidated his power in the galactic senate. Sending his minion Darth Maul to his diabolical bidding. Any threats that came to his coming of power were eradicated. Maul, when sent on a job never failed to leave a trail of dead corpses in his wake. 

In the council room of Palpatine we start our tail.

Looking upon the holoscreen the gray haired senator spoke with the delegates from his home planet of Naboo. 

"Yes my lady we have been working tirelessly to pass the mandate to stop the threatened embargo that the Trade Federation has threatened our people with." He looks on speaking with warm and concern on the matter.

The Queen Shadra, current elected leader of the people of Naboo answers, "I appreciate all the assistance that you have been able to afford us." She pauses, " We can not afford this embargo, for if it goes through it well may well prove to threaten the well being of our people."

"Yes Milady, I am but a humble servant of the people." He looks on giving a short bow of humbleness. 

With a graceful nod of the head from the ornately dressed hologram of the Queen the conferences comes to an end.

"Weak minded fool of a whelp!" He mumbles angrily to himself. 

__

The woman thinks that I serve her and her people. He thinks to himself with a sneer. 

__

We shall see how you fair in your future plight.

The senate accommodations were more then adequate. He moves from his desk and on to the balcony. From the towers of the senate it was a vista to end all sites. All around him were gleaming towers of metal and glass defying gravity to reach heights that brushed the heavens. With a gust of wind he felt the presence that he was waiting for.

"Maul, what has kept you?" He says with out turning to face his protégé. "You said that the Hutt was not a difficult target. It took you a week to complete your mission."

"I am sorry my master. The Hutt was not a difficulty but the minions were numerous. It took more time to weed them all out." He bows his crimson face in solace for his failure.

"Hmm," the senator grunts, "Well no matter. I have another mission for you."

"Yes my Master" Maul says humbly.

"I have felt a strong disturbance in the force. Some…" He was unsure of how to explain it, "thing new. Something that could threaten my plans."

"I have seen reports in the underworld of a strange droid that has been attacking pirates. Coming out of nowhere destroying all only to fade back into the void without a trace. I have looked into it but even I have found nothing." The Sith lord finishes. 

"This disturbs me greatly, seek it you and bring this thing. This aberration of the force to me or destroy it utterly." The senator says as he watches the sun set over the horizon.

Without a sound the disciple leaves to his work.

"Daddy!" The happy cries of a small girl rang through the chilled morning air of the lower depths of the city planet of Couruscant. In the depths of the city was a bustling market place. All manner of being were interacting. Bartering off their wares under the artificial light that was the only illumination at that depth. 

The gleaming cathedral of glass and steel was a foreign sight. To these denizens of the lower city, a loud annoyed howl is heard near two inconspicuous travelers. One a tiny being with a high pitched voice that made an acutely sensitive Bothan's, with his large canine like ears, cringe. The other, an average height human male with shoulder length ponytail, was discussing a matter of urgent business. 

"Forty-thousand credits!" He cried at the Wookiee merchant. 

The old bag of fur and muscle grunted an affirmative in the Wookiee dialect of grunts, moans, and growls. 

"Why you frilling nerf-herder! I could go to a legit place and get that power converter for half that price." The comparatively diminutive human dared to say to the large bipedal being before him.

"Daddy," The little black haired child. (At least that is what the Wookiee assumed that she was a human.) said in basic. She did not get his attention. "Daddy. DADDDY!"

At that the human turns from his bartering to see to her. "Not now Nata. Daddy is trying to keep this nice being from ripping US OFF." He says in a loud enough voice that the old Wookiee hears the emphasis and irritation in his voice.

--In Wookie—(All, right. All right. 35 thousand credits. Not a credit less.) He grunts at him putting his hand palm up ward. 

The human lifts an eyebrow; his eyes were unusually slanted for a human. "Thirty and you have a deal." 

The Wookiee shakes his head. As if he was going to refuse, but then he seems to change his thought. (Deal) 

He slaps the human's hand indicating a deal that was met and a price was agreed upon. 

The power converter in hand the pair joins the flow of pedestrians. 

"Nataku, you know not to interrupt daddy in the middle of business." The girl looks at her feet dejectedly.

"Sigh, what was so interesting my little hatchling?" With a smile the girl raises her head.

"I saw a trash can on wheels!" He mentally slaps his for head. Trying to keep a strait face. 

"That was not a trash can dear, That was an Astro droid. Remember when daddy told you about them?" He asks the little one as a curious green scaled Rodian with his large ebony black eyes, passed by and the child watched him with interest.

She looked contemplative and nodded emphatically, "Yeah, but you never told me that they look like rolling trash cans from on earth." 

The light was variable with street lamps illuminating portions of the side wake and leaving others dark between them. The young one stopped dead in her tracks. 

She looked stricken with confusion. She looked as if she was sick to her stomach. "Honey," The human turned to her, "Dear?" She did not answer.

He pulled her to the side of the walk setting her on a bench. "Hatchling what is wrong?" He asks with concern in his voice. 

She turned and looked at him strait in the eye. "Daddy, remember when you told me about hiding my power when I felt good powers like yours?" 

He nods. She continues. "What about when they feel dark and slimy?"

At that he looked immediately concerned. He opened his trench coat like jacket to place his hand on a cylindrical metal rod. Closing his eyes he felt around them. There was a darkness seeking them. A darkness like those that he faced in his first home world when Jedi and Sith first stepped through the dimensional void.

It was far away but powerful. 

"Come on dear," He took her by the hand. "Yes you should hide from the dark feeling ones too." He waved his hand and disappeared from the eyes of all beings present. Taking Nata into his arms he jump over the railing falling slowly into the dark of the abyss below.

The trail had gone cold. 

The Sith was losing his touch. Irritated the crimson faced ghoul of a sentient glided through the market. There is a fear about him. All give way to him weather they know why they fear him or not. In his black robes he was a ominous sight to behold. 

A ting of cold caught his attention. As if a light snow flake had touched his soul.

There was an innocent near by. One strong in the force, strong but undisciplined. He was far from anywhere that Jedi whelps would travel. 

__

And near by. 

He looked into the abyss below. The trail was there but faint. He leaps down into the bawls of the city. 

__

To the hunt. He thinks with a sinister smile.

In the darkness that is unpierced by light the humans run. After a time the older human stops and turns to face a chill of power. 

"Daddy?" She questions. 

He brushes her hair gently. "Hatchling take the converter and put it in Long like daddy showed you." He set her down and gave her the small package.

"Yeah but…" The human turned to face the chill of cold that was growing closer, "Go NOW!" 

He says forcefully. The girl Knew that voice, it meant that there was no argument and that danger was not far from them. She turned and ran with all due speed.

From his coat he draws the cylinder. 

__

No need to hide myself now. He thinks. Dropping all his mental force cloaks that concealed his presence from all that could feel the force here.

The Sith was at a dead run now. 

A feeling revealed itself. It felt like on of the light worshiping Jedi. 

One with power.

The darkness was his ally his robes blended in perfectly he jumps down another 100 meters and lands in front of the light whelp.

A little sprig of a human stood before him. Carrying something as if it were a lifeline.

He was about to speak out and let him self be known when a voice called out of the shadow. 

"Your business is with me dark one." The voice was strong, confident even.

The robed wrath of a being seemed to shiver. But not with fear, a low loud threatening chuckle resounded in the canyon of the towers above.

He was laughing. "Yes, you are my business and my business it your death." 

His was a low rich and dark toned voice. Like something that a child would hear in their nightmares. 

"You were about to attack a child." The human sneers and the dark wrath like shadow bearer, "Only the weak chose to fight children."

"He, he-he," The shadow man laughs, "But it is still business. Just like your death is now." 

He reaches up and pushes the hood back revealing in the dim light from above a red face with small horns dotting his hairless head. He was a striking sight to behold, his face was ornately tattooed, a black pattern over the red that looked like a the hissing face of a snake. As if he were a cobra of the earth sinisterly preparing to strike with lightening, with poison fangs ready to sing it's teeth into his flesh. 

The human saw what he was immediately. The being was a Zabrak. Many Jedi of this world were Zabraks. They were a strange warrior race. The tattoos upon their faces signify the kind of soul that each possesses. Blue would be a protector, Green a nurturer or healer, Red was that of blood and lust. Only the most violent and bloodthirsty would chose that color along with such a menacing pattern of Black.

"You are an abomination to your race Zabrak." He called to him as the patter of small footsteps fainted into the distance. 

"You well regret your words Jedi. And come to remember the name of Maul as you executioner." Maul tosses his dark robes to the ground in a swift motion pulling his light saber to his hand. Holding it horizontally to his body. From the ends of the saber there was a click and then a hiss. Followed by a fiery red blade extending from each end of the saber. The light gave a soft red glow to the dark black clothes that the Zabrak wore. Bringing out the red in his face to a deep crimson that boarded on that of blood. 

The human smile. "This should prove entertaining for the both of us." 

He raised his rod from his side and held his like a sword of the samurai tradition that he was train in before he ever knew any thing of the force. From his saber a single click-hiss was heard as a green blade extruded from the hilt of the saber.

With out word the Sith sprang forward. Digging his feet into the ground with all due speed. The man rang at him as well. With the saber pointed to the back and towards the earth, with both hands upon the hilt.

The meet mid-way the saber making a crackle of energy for a brief moment as they met for but an instant. Before they had to begin the fight with a fever pitch. Mauls sabers allow him the greater mobility he spins around with a small twist of his wrists he brings the other end to lethal bearing. 

The man spins his to the left in his hand to parry the strike. Maul move like a bolt of light. The Light saber is a weapon that can cut with out any need for force so it is wielded with the lightest of movement and grace. He hits with the saber as if attacking from all sides.

Left the man parries. Spinning on his heel he dodges a upper slice spin from the Sith Lord thrusting at an opening in his defensive stance. Maul counters going low sweeping the Jedi's legs from under him. 

The man in the Red green light of the two blades kick jumps over a crimson cut from the saber. 

"Is this your best. Sith." He mocks.

The Horned demon smiles through rotted teeth. "That was only the beginning!"

With that he spins the saber behind his was horizontally and blue lightening leaps from his fingers.

The human blocks most of his with the saber, attracting the bolts like a lighting rod, but much of it breaks through his defense and scores his shins and arms. He cringes a moment. At that he ignites the other side of his saber. Catching the rest of the lightening. 

The Sith looks on with surprise. He had never encountered a light sider with a weapon such as his own. For the Jedi consider it to be a weapon that is too lethal to use for their purpose of defense. 

With out words they continue. As a blur of green and red, the two fight on. Maul presses with an uncanny grace. Once he gains a measure of the humans style he knows that he has won already. He moves counter the man with the perfect blend of offense and defense. His red light pushing the green back. Hopping over the green delivering a kick to the solarplexes and knocking the man off the walkway that they fought upon.

The man's saber flies from his grip. Landing in the duracrete some ways from him. He hits the ground hard with a resounding thud. Maul is quick to keep up the attack. Flying after him. Spinning he crimson sword into a wheel of death. The Sith comes forward in a downward sweeping motion the Sith allowing his legs to collapse beneath him to bring him to one knee the blade cutting towards the slanted eyed Jedi swings rolls left to dodge the cut. The Sith misses and spins on his knee to cut at the man diagonally with the opposite side of the double bladed saber. 

The man rolls back pushing off with his hands into a back spring, once, twice, and the third time he kick off the ground with a force push of invisible telekinesis toward the ground sending him high into the air. The Sith stands with his feet plated placing his saber behind his back horizontally again he focuses his power and lets his dark bolts fly. 

The Darkness was momentarily turned bright as the daylight as the lighten crossed between the two combatants. The lightening caught the man full force. He grimace in pain forcing him self to fall back on the training of Master Kenobi, using his force strength to focus past the pain. Raising a single hand to his light saber the jutted from the wall 30 meters away. The saber rattled for a moment in it's duracrete sheath before dislodging and flying to his out stretched hand. He spun the green blades into his own shield of energy. At the same time blocking and attracting the bolts, With a that dark resounding laugh the illuminating lightening ceased and the area returned to the blackness of the depths. 

"You are out match Jedi." He points to him, "Surrender your secrets and I may yet let you live another day." He says with a arrogant gloating smile. At that moment it reminded him of another man that this Jedi once know. One that was in love with war, and enjoyed the fight, and was at the same time his one rival. Nah, his superior in combat.

The Jedi almost laughed at that thought. For once upon a time he would have thought it unthinkable to think of himself as inferior to anyone. 

With burns over much of his body he stood his ground. "I have seen the night that would fall if I ever gave way to the likes of you. So I well never give into you in any fashion. You Frilling weakling." The Sith let loose another jovial laugh. One that Resounded and echoed around them.

"The prepare. To die, Weakling.

At that a beep resounded from the mans waist, it was his comlink. 

__

Well it is about time Nataku. He thinks with a bit of relief. 

He disengages one side of his light saber holding it in one hand to fend off any strikes from the red demon. Arching his back he raises his head to the sky and cries. 

"RISE DRAGON GUNDAM!!!!!" The strong cry resounds through the canyons. 

The Sith is puzzled. "Rise what?!!!"

In the distance a rumbling is heard. The Sith looks about. The familiar chill of a snowflake is felt. The feeling of the little one, he felt for a direction. He turned from the ledge to look below in the ever-deeper caverns of the city planet.

The man looked on with a smile. 

Green eyes cut through the shadows. Followed by the blue light of engines firing from the rear of this new thing. Illuminating the caverns below. The walls showed bright white. From below it looked like a small man but it grew in size every passing moment. The Sith went almost wide eye. With the speed of a fighter craft the thing came up at him. From it's head laser sprang forward. Showing what looked like the helmet of one of the Clone troopers on Kamino. He force jumps to the side a good 40 feet as the ground that he was standing on moments before was turned to rubble. 

The man runs forward and jumps from the ledge. In a swan dive he falls into the awaiting Cockpit in the chest of the thing. 

The daughter was already in the synaptic suit commanding the basic weapons functions. 

"Good girl." He frisks her head in approval. The synaptic sit formed around him in mere moments. 

The Gundam dropped to a large extruding ledge and shook the entire area. 

The Sith turns to see the giant robot. And looks for the man. He cannot feel him. 

The man is cloaking his power again. For just a moment, letting himself get his bearings in the suit of Gundaniam that was a foreign substance to this world. He uncloaks his power. 

The Sith takes a step back in shock. This force could not be the same being. It was several times the human Jedi's power. 

"Yes it is still me Sith Lord." He pauses as the mechanical sound comes out from the giant 'droid', "You are weak." 

The Sith is infuriated. "AHHHHHH!!" he moves jumping towards him. The robot lets loose the laser bolts from the head again. The Sith uses his strength to absorb one shot deflect a second. Raising his hand he re-channels the force and sends a single powerful bolt in the Gundams direction. With a raised hand a rod was pulled to the hand and a single blade of green light sprang forth. The thing had the same stance as the human and deflected the shot right back at the Sith.

"What!?" Maul cried in surprise. As his own attack came at him. He use the force to make a shield of dark around himself. The bolt corralesced over him in a orb of light.

He fell back to another ledge. 

"You can't be doing this!?" He cries out loud. 

__

This Power, This great power! He thinks.

With out a word the suit springs forward azule light from the engines ignites the darkness of the depths. As it springs towards the Demon Lord. 

Maul calls on the force, spinning to the walls of the cavern. The blade cuts where he stood. The Droid ignites the other side of the green saber. The Gundam starts to spin cutting in all directions at once. Maul is leaping for dear life moving from ledge to ledge, ledge to wall, wall to wall to stay alive. 

The Gundam stops hovering in midair. Holing the saber horizontally behind him as Maul did before he unleashed his force lightening the Gundam held it's hand up. Maul was about to land on another ledge, when he was thrust violently back towards a wall. He wall hit so hard with a force push that he left a slight indention in the duracrete wall. No matter how hard he tried he could not counter this force. 

"Leave." The suit said in a mechanical voice, "And remember that if you ever seek me again I well no be so lenient." With that the suit Sat for a moment in the air and then disappeared with out a trace. The power that held him faded as well and the Sith well face first on to the ledge and promptly passed out.

In the caverns that were the Sith lord's home and training center the Zabrak sat licking his wounds and treating his broken bones with healing techniques more akin to Jedi then Sith. But a necessary step to rejuvenation.

"MY DICPLE! DEFEATED?!!" The cloaked form of Darth Sidious came to view.

"How were you defeated so badly?" The Lord of the Sith asked his disciple, "No one Jedi could best you. You are superior in every way."

Maul was careful in his answer. "The Man is not of this world. What ever he had, what ever that thing was it increased his connection to the force. He was stronger then twenty Jedi." 

"Yes. And would you think that you could find him again?" The lord asked.

"I would not wager to think so master. And even so it would seem that he is stronger then any thing that we have ever seen before." He bowed his head. Not wanting to say more.

"Yes, yes." Palpatine (Sidious) rubbed his chin beneath his cloak. "Keep your eyes open for that one. If he ever surfaces again I want him and his suit !" 

At that the Dark lord of the Sith left his disciple to brood on his defeat. 


End file.
